


Secret Santa

by steampunkmagic



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Secret Santa, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jake: Cassie, I was your Secret Santa this year. I hope you like it. Cassandra: Small world, I was yours too. Open my gift to you first. (from <a href="http://smindersonfan.tumblr.com">smindersonfan</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

               Cassandra lifted a small box out from behind a display case of a Russian tiara.   It was wrapped in sparkling red foil with a neat little golden bow on top.  Smiling to herself she undid the top, careful not to rip the paper.  She already had three pieces of deftly re-folded wrapping paper in her bag, along with her other new treasures.  

               'The Great Secret Santa Secret Mission’ (as Ezekiel had melodramatically titled the event) had begun nearly two hours ago with each participant getting the clue to the location of their first gift.  And a treasure hunt set in The Library was not something to be taken lightly, as the building was seemingly infinite in size, but Cassandra had been making good time.

               She opened the unwrapped box and found a greeting card sized glass plate inside.  Holding it up to the light overhead, Cassandra gasped in delight to discover it was a semi-translucent fractal image.  The mathematical artwork refracted rainbows over her skin.  Glancing back at the box she noticed the typed note taped to the bottom.

               ’ _He once was lost_

_But rose in waves_

_Of ink and sailed in_

_Inspiration through_

_Every pen thereafter’_

               Biting her lip in thought Cassandra pondered the riddle for a moment.  She wondered how the others were fairing in their quests.  Jake had been her pick out of the hat, aka ‘The Top Hat Of Destiny’ (it was a beanie), and Cassandra had tried her best to make her clues challenging as she hid his gifts around the place.  But he was quick so she probably couldn’t fowl him up for long.

               They only other players were Ezekiel and Baird, whom she had run past half an hour ago in the music box room.  Jenkins had refused to participate in his usual indignant manner.  Apparently immortals didn’t have time for “childish frivolities”, and Flynn had declined saying he had something else in mind for all of them - which should probably be worrying come to think of it.

               Suddenly locking onto the solution to the riddle Cassandra quickly packed her things into her purse and set off at a run.

* * *

               Jake rounded the corner into the Fiction Wing. Honestly, he still had a hard time thinking of this place as a “wing” considering it rivaled the Library of Congress for size.  He was headed for the lost copy of  _'Proteus’_  by Aeschylus, marveling at how, out of the entire Library, his Secret Santa had hidden his last message merely a few shelves away from where he’d hidden Cassie’s.

               Passing through an archway into the Greek section he spotted the woman in question standing a few yards ahead of him.   Her hair glowed like fire in the defused lighting reminding him of one of John Waterhouse’s mythical maidens.   Jake studied her as she slipped an original copy of  _‘The Odyssey’_ carefully off the shelf to find his note tucked behind.   She snatched it out then replaced the priceless tome reverently.   Something contracted beneath his rib when Jake saw the smile that lit up her face upon reading the note.  

               _'Find Jake’_

               "I guess you don’t have to look far.“ He said making her jump in surprise.

               Cassandra’s smile widened as she skipped forward to throw her arms around him.  "Oh thank you!  Everything was perfect!”

               "You’re welcome.“  He laughed.  He could feel the color rising to his cheeks.  

               "Have you found your last clue?”  She asked eyes sparkling with amusement, seeming to have temporarily forgotten he was supposed to give her his final gift.

               "Not quite yet.“  Jake gestured to the row of books beside him indicating he was still on the hunt.

               She took a step back and said slyly.  "You best see who it is then.”

               Jake narrowed his eyes suspiciously and reached out to remove the index card that was resting beside  _'Proteus_ ’.    Flipping the card over he read the message written in neat black ink.

                _'Find Cassandra’_

               For a moment they both looked at each other then started laughing.  

               "Small world.“  

               "With so few players the probability of such an outcome was reasonably high.”  Cassandra remarked while digging into her bag.   She brought out a brightly wrapped parcel.  "Here, open mine first.“

               "Can’t argue with a lady.”  Jake ripped open the paper with no thoughts of refolding and exposed the glossy cover of book.   He read the title with a surge of pleasure.  " _'Sculpture Of The American West’_ , this is wonderful Cassie!“

               She turned a delightful shade of pink.  

               Fumbling a bit, Jake hurriedly pulled a red velvet jewelry box from his jacket pocket.  "Here this is for you.”  

               Looking slightly surprised at the gift of jewelry, Cassandra lifted the lid.  Nestled on a tiny pillow inside was a necklace on a fine gold chain, with the mathematical infinity symbol hanging as a simple, yet elegant pendant.   It had reminded him of Cassie the moment he saw it.

               "It’s beautiful.“  She said breathlessly.  

               As Cassie looked up at him Jake suddenly found himself rather breathless as well.  They were standing close enough he could feel the heat from her body, smell her jasmine perfume.   He wanted to map out the constellations in the freckles which dusted her skin and see if her skin tasted as sweet as it smelled.   At that moment Jake wanted to kiss Cassandra more than he’d ever wanted to kiss anyone in his life.

               Leaning down his lips met hers in a gentle brush, asking an acceptance which she gave readily.  Cassandra’s hands reached up to wrap around his neck, her fingers sliding into the hair at the base of his scalp.   She tasted like warm honey as she melted against him.   Jake felt nearly dizzy, cradling her face between his palms and deepening the kiss.   What he gave, she gave in turn.  They explored the depths of each other.  She was sweet, and soft, and so intoxicating, like a drug Jake knew he’d never recover from.   He’d never want to.  

               Slowly they broke apart.   The sight of Cassandra’s flushed skin and swollen pink lips was more beautiful than any painting Jake had ever seen.   He still held her against his body not wanting to lose their closeness.  Cassandra seemed just as reluctant to let the spell of the moment break.  Her smile was like starlight.  

               "Merry Christmas, Cassie.”  He murmured softly.


End file.
